La búsqueda por el poder
by alberto-M
Summary: Los Neo-Marines encontraron su objeto ideal, aquel que les permitiría alcanzar su sueño. Solo debían capturarlo, y la victoria sería eternamente suya.
Aquí vengo con otro One shot, espero os guste n.n

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece, le pertenece a Eiichirō Oda.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el _Reto universal_ del foro _Bajo la Misma Bandera._

 **Mundo elegido: Mundo al revés.**

* * *

Una pirata lleva un cofre del tesoro a cuestas, junto con dos de sus compañeros, por una base secreta cuya localización sólo saben los que se unen a su capitán pirata. Al llegar a una gran sala lleno de valiosos objetos, los piratas ven al capitán. Superando los cuatro metros, con un porte que inspira respeto, un rostro serio y una barba negra y corta, el temido Yonkō Akainu mira a los piratas. Aparte del puro que tiene en su boca, la cicatriz en la mitad de su cara y su barba, una de las características es el Rolly Roger que adorna su sombrero de pirata: tiene un cráneo con los ojos rasgados y una corona puntiaguda, mientras que los huesos son un símbolo de la Marine invertido y una cruz con una espada apuntando hacia abajo en el fondo

—Akainu-sama, Hina lamenta la tardanza —dice la pirata joven, con un traje rosa y escotado, un collar de plata y unas gafas en su frente.

—Hina, la tardanza es algo que no debe ocurrir jamás, pero por esta vez haré una excepción —dice el enorme pirata llamado Akainu a la joven.

—No volverá a ocurrir —dice Hina con sumo respeto—. Aquí tiene los quinientos millones que les robamos al Archipiélago Shabaody.

—Bien, ¿os habéis asegurado de que los objetivos murieron?

—Si, Hina y los demás nos encargamos de liberar a los esclavos, acabar con todos los presentes en la subasta y huir antes de que lleguen los Almirantes —dice Hina, enseñando un cartel de su cabeza por doscientos treinta millones—. Somos más reconocidos a nivel mundial, Lucci está encargándose junto con Blueno de estudiar los mejores puntos donde actuar contra los piratas que se atrevan a pasar cerca de la "Zona". Cada vez más voluntarios se unen a nosotros, los Neo Marines.

—Bien —dice Akainu, para luego mirar serio a los dos piratas—. Es el primer y último aviso, la próxima vez que estéis pensando tales acciones hacia Hina no quedará de vosotros ni las cenizas de vuestros cadáveres —ambos piratas tragan saliva mostrando terror y desapareciendo de la vista de Akainu. Siempre ocurría, entre sus piratas había muchos admiradores de Hina, y con su Haki de Observación sabia la cantidad de fantasías que pasaban sobre ella, así que debía llamarles la atención para asegurar la victoria.

—Como siempre, los idiotas se revelan en los peores momentos de sus vidas —dice Hina suspirando, luego mira a Akainu—. Por ahora Hina se retira, pero si me necesita sólo debe avisarme —se va ante la mirada de Akainu, quien al verla irse se acerca al cofre, lo abre y toca el dinero del cofre.

—Perfecto, por fin acabaremos con todo —dice echando el humo de su puro al cofre. Luego se coloca una capa negra con una anchura y adornos similares al del Almirante Kuma, al que él mató hace años durante la Guerra de Marineford, cuando su objetivo real era acabar con la cabeza pensante del Gobierno Mundial.

Akainu, de nombre real Sakazuki, tenía el sueño de ser un marino para ejercer una justicia más dura contra los piratas y malechores de todo el mundo. Pero existe un hecho que marcaría su vida para siempre y lo convertiría en lo que es.

Hace varios años, cuando tenía doce años, fue a visitar a los Tenryūbito gracias a los contactos de su padre, un anterior miembro del Gorosei. Aunque era un niño seguía tan serio como en el presente, pero por dentro estaba emocionado de poder conocer a los descendientes del Gobierno Mundial, a aquellos que ayudan en economía a la Marina y el Gobierno Mundial. Pero había una línea que ellos cruzaron.

Esclavitud. A pesar de todo lo que piensa sobre su Justicia Absoluta, Akainu quiere gobernar con dureza, más nunca sería cómplice de los hechos tan drásticos y sucios que había en el lugar. Niños peleando entre sí, esclavas vestidas provocativas para los nobles, maltrataos, insultos... Akainu no aguantaba eso, por ello su sueño se hizo añicos y se cambió con uno más grande: debía cambiar el mundo a su manera, acabar con la Marina, el Gobierno Mundial y con todo.

Porque sabía que si se unía a los Marinos, por las leyes los Tenryūbito estarían protegidos y él estaría solo, nadie iba a apoyarle en su cruzada para el bien del mundo. De modo que, renegando de los revolucionarios porque tampoco verían su forma de hacer justicia, se convirtió en pirata dos años más tarde de ese suceso y se uniría a una tripulación pirata, y diez años más tarde conseguiría su Akuma no mi y acabaría a traición con toda la tripulación siendo él el único superviviente y creando su propia tripulación pirata. Ahora es junto con Borsalino alias Kizaru; Garp alias Puño de Hierro; y Kuzan alias Aokiji; un Yonkō poderoso.

Akainu anda por un pasillo de la cueva para ver qué hacen sus hombres cuando se para de pronto, saca una espada y bloquea cuatro pares de espadas del enemigo, sin siquiera girarse a mirarlo.

—¿Acaso no vas a parar de intentar probarme, Onimuno? —pregunta Akainu desviando con un movimiento a su contrincante. El hombre de gran tamaño, pelo negro con seis brazos negros en él sosteniendo las espadas, y vestido completamente de negro mira al Yonkō.

—Cada día debo probar ser capaz de sobrevivir al nuevo mundo. ¿Y qué mejor que intentando pillar desprevenido al Yonkō?

—Es algo que nunca vas a poder hacer, puedo leer tus pensamientos. El día que encuentres alguna manera de esconder los pensamientos, lo cual dudo, será la perdición de todos. ¿Y bien, sólo has venido a eso?

—No, Akainu-sama —dice Onigumo, entregándole una nota algo destrozada por el tiempo—. He encontrado junto con Jabra un mapa del tesoro.

—El oro no me interesa...

—No, señor, no es oro lo que revela... Es la localización del arma que estamos buscando.

Akainu mira al hombre mientras una sonrisa se muestra en su rostro. Por fin, piensa, lo que estaban tantos años buscando es por fin suyo.

—Iré personalmente, mantenme comunicado en todo momento sobre las acciones del Almirante de Flota.

—De acuerdo —dice Onigumo sacando un Den Den Mushi negro mientras Akainu avanza hasta una especie de sala donde hay casi un centenar de piratas de todo tipo de géneros, razas y tamaños.

—Escuchadme, camaradas —dice Akainu llamando la atención de todos—. Desde el conocimiento de esa arma, hemos tardado casi veinte años en poder buscarlo porque las peleas contra piratas, las huidas de los marinos y de los otros Yonkō han retrasado nuestros planes. Mucha gente murió, muchos voluntarios se unieron a nuestra tripulación para realizar la Justicia Absoluta que los marinos no quieren que algo así prospere debido a su corrupción. Pero hoy, mi subordinado me trajo esto —enseña la antigua carta—. La localización de la solución a todos nuestros problemas. Con ella en nuestro poder, seremos imparables. No más Yonkō, no más Gobierno Mundial, no más revolucionarios que inestabilizan el mundo... Solo yo, y todos vosotros. ¡Pronto, esa arma acabará con la era de los piratas y yo entonces proclamaré la era de la Justicia Absoluta!

—¡Akainu-sama! Nosotros moriremos por nuestro ideal de acabar con los piratas —dice un hombre alado armado con una pistola de cañón largo.

Akainu sonríe al ver cómo su tripulación corea su nombre. Marinos cansados de la corrupción del Gobierno, esclavos de antiguas subastas, supervivientes de masacres piratas... Ellos eran los piratas al mando del Yonkō de lava para realizar su misma y loca idea de justicia.

—Ahora, vayamos a la isla. El arma Urano nos espera.

OoooOoooO

Akainu mira el horizonte desde su barco, hablándole al Den Den Mushi negro.

—De modo que el plan A no hace falta llevarlo a cabo, Akainu —dice el Den Den Mushi negro.

—Exacto, Vergo. Pero aun así quiero que prepares todo en caso de que no la consigamos recuperar.

—De acuerdo —dice Vergo, y cuelga.

Vergo y Akainu se volvieron aliados hace un año cuando vieron que ambos tenían el mismo odio a los piratas y al Gobierno; por ello acordaron el plan de actuar por su cuenta por el mismo fin. Vergo se encargaría de hacer explotar los volcanes clave para enterrar el lava todo el Nuevo Mundo. Su tripulación moriría pero están dispuestos a ello con tal de acabar con la escoria del mundo, como ellos llaman a los enemigos.

Y luego estaba su caso, la de conseguir el arma ancestral Urano. Lo único de información que tenían es que tiene que ver con el cielo, y ahora la localización del mapa tras saquear una de las islas desconocidas del Nuevo Mundo, anteriormente hogar de varios eruditos del Siglo Vacío.

—La isla en donde está Urano se encuentra ahí delante, aunque temamos lo peor —dice una mujer armada con un cuchillo largo y mirando por un telescopio dorado—. Veo un barco y no es de Vergo... Tenemos visita.

—No me importa quiénes sean, deben ser eliminados —dice Akainu apretando su puño y haciendo que humo salga de él. La tripulación de Akainu baja del barco nada más tocar tierra, seguidos del Yonkō y Onigumo. Escondidos en los arbustos, la tripulación pueden ver un edificio de cinco pisos y una bandera que todos consigue identificar con ira en su rostro..

—Esa bandera... Como se rumoreaba, esta isla pertenece al Gobierno Mundial —dice Hina poniéndose las gafas—. Así que el mapa nos llevaba a una base de esas. Hina se encargará de gran parte de esos debiluchos.

—Hina es tan sexy cuando habla de esa manera... —dice un pirata con unas gafas de sol con forma de estrellas en las lentes.

—Si, me gustaría que llegase el día en que nos mire como mira al teniente Smoker —le da la razón otro pirata con el brazo de hierro.

—Jango, Fullbody, prestad atención —dice Hina soltando el humo de su cigarro frente a sus caras. Luego mira al frente y chasquea la lengua—. ¿Qué hace aquí esa mujer?

La extraña va vestida con una gran capa blanca mientras las dos personas de su lado miran a esa mujer con corazones en los ojos se acercan a la base Marina, para luego mirar de mala gana a los marinos.

—¿¡Qué estáis esperando, atajo de vagos!? —les espeta a sus marinos una de las Vice-Almirantes Boa Hancock, los marinos y Hancock aceleran sus pasos hasta encontrarse con el Puño de Fuego, apodado así por su habilidad de la Akuma no mi, la Mera Mera no mi.

—Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí, Hancock —dice, apoyando su sombrero en la cabeza para taparse los ojos mientras muestra una sonrisa, el Contra-Almirante Ace.

—Ni yo a ti, Puño de Fuego —dice Hancock intentando mirar lo que hay detrás de él con ojos soñadores, pero no ve nada y por ello pone mala cara—. ¿Luffy-kun no está por aquí?

—Fue asignado para proteger la isla de Amazon Lily mientras usted está aquí —dice Ace sonriendo—. Aunque temo cómo quedaría tu isla después de que se lo comiera todo —dice con una gota en la cabeza.

—No importa mientras quede satisfecho —dice Hancock sonriendo—. Yo lo satisfaré de otra manera cuando llegue...

—Esto, Hancock, Luffy es un niño, grande pero niño al fin y al cabo —dice Ace con una gota en la cabeza mientras Hancock seguía con sus ensoñaciones.

—Tsk, esto es complicado, pero ellos son el obstáculo de nuestro sueño —dice Onigumo, Akainu aprieta su puño y forma un puño de lava.

—¡Dai Funkā! —Akainu lanza el gigantesco puño de lava hacia la Vice-Almirante y el contra-almirante, ambos esquivan rápidamente el ataque aunque otros marinos son alcanzados por el poder del Yonkō. Ace flota por el aire debido a sus llamas propulsoras, y Hancock forma rápidamente una flecha rosa y alcanza a uno de los piratas de Akainu, petrificándole.

—Maldición, Perro Rojo Akainu —dice Ace mirando al alado con pistola que en la reunión habló. Sonríe con una mueca en su rostro.

—Será interesante llevarme tu cabeza, mi ex-capitán —dice el alado con una malvada sonrisa. Ace mira a su adversario con ira, rememorando el hecho de traición cuando era su capitán.

—Yagami, pagarás cara tu traición —dice Ace formando en su dedo una llama—. Higan —dispara varias balas de fuego hacia Yagami, pero el hombre del cielo vuela esquivando las balas y dispara balas a Ace, quien rápidamente las esquiva.

—¿Cómo sabías que había balas de kariroseki entre las normales?

—Vamos, luchas contra un Logia, es de cajón que haya balas para mí —dice Ace con una gota en la cabeza—. Nunca fuiste muy inteligente —Yagami mira al Contra-Almirante con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, y con un grito de ira se lanza hacia Ace.

Mientras tanto, Hancock esquiva a Onigumo, disparándole con corazones aunque el pirata esquiva con facilidad. Luego Onigumo lanza una telaraña desde su recién formado abdomen atrapando a la Vice-Almirante. Hancock ve a varios piratas ir a por ella, aunque pega un potente salto hacia arriba evitando a sus perseguidores y, aún en el aire, coloca sus manos formando un corazón y apuntando a los piratas.

—Merrow Merrow Merrow —una onda con forma de corazón aparece en sus manos petrificando a todo pirata y Marino que esté cerca.

—¡Evita darnos a nosotros Hancock-sama! —grita un marino, Hancock cae sobre su serpiente Salomé.

—Como si me importase —dice Hancock sin mirar al marino que acaba de hablar.

—Los rumores de que odias a todos los hombres excepto a tu amado Luffy han resultado ser ciertos —dice Onigumo haciendo enojar a Hancock, en ese momento realiza varios ataques con la espada, ataques que la Vice-Almirante esquiva, una de las espadas corta en la confusión la telaraña que la tiene retenida y suelta a Hancock, quien va a dar una patada aunque el pirata esquiva el ataque.

—Maldito traidor, no te atrevas a hablar así de Luffy-kun —dice Hancock realmente molesta como demuestra su cara, balas de metal y de fuego vuelan por los alrededores casi alcanzando a Akainu, quien no había actuado porque quería ver de qué son capaces sus piratas. Entonces, al ver que ningún pirata dejaba a los marinos avanzar, carga su puño de lava.

—Con este ataque, nadie sobrevivirá en vuestro pequeño cuartel. ¡Meigō!

Un torrente de lava sale a gran velocidad disparado hacia el cuartel, cuando de repente ese cuartel se rodea en un tornado que absorbe la lava hasta que al salir ésta del tornado, cae en el agua. Una sombra aparece del cuartel dando pasos lentos mientras se deshace el tornado, portando una gran capa blanca de la que se lee Almirante de Flota.

—¿Él... Está aquí? —se pregunta Yagami sudando.

—Monkey D. Dragon —dice Akainu apretando los puños y viendo al Almirante de Flota en persona.

—Sakazuki... —dice Dragon con Sabo a su lado, quien porta una barra de hierro, mientras mira a cada uno de los piratas del Yonkō. En eso el cielo se vuelve negro y los rayos caen por toda la isla—. No me imaginaba que tuvieses el valor de ir a esta isla.

—Hemos venido a destruir todo el Gobierno Mundial, poseedor de Urano... No, de la Kami Kami no mi.

—¿Oh, sabias la historia? —pregunta Dragon con una ceja alzada, curioso.

—Aquí existió una Akuma no mi creada artificialmente para manipular el clima entero, un poder que sólo los Dioses tienen y los humanos sueñan tener. Por ello, yo acabaré con tu vida.

—¿Y a quién se lo darás, Akainu? —pregunta Dragon seriamente—. ¿A alguno de tus piratas, o irás a por el Almirante Teach por su Yami Yami no mi.

—Eso me lo llevaré a la tumba.

—Eso tiene fácil arreglo —dice Dragon formando un tornado al este de la isla—. Todos, apartaos de la isla.

—"Cuando se pone serio... Se nota la herencia de Luffy-kun" —piensa Hancock con una sonrisa y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Y sólo por ser el padre de Luffy, obedece junto con los marinos marchándose a la parte derecha de la isla.

—¿En serio, crees poder derrotarnos? No nos infravalores Dragon, por mucho que poseas una Akuma no mi poderosa, somos centenares contra uno.

—La cantidad puede estar en mi contra, pero los D. no nos vamos a dejar apabullar por las circunstancias —dice Dragon, poniéndose en posición de ataque únicamente adelantando su pie derecho—. Adelante.

—¡Por Akainu-sama! —grita Onimuno haciendo que todos los piratas griten de júbilo y avancen rápidamente como una marea para derrotar a Dragon y poseer su Akuma no mi.

OoooOoooO

El cielo estaba negro, mientras el suelo mostraba el rojo de la sangre.

Akainu mira a Dragon frente a frente, con sangre en todo su cuerpo al igual que el Almirante de Flota, aunque sus heridas son menos graves que las del Yonkō. Parte de la isla acabó destrozada, Dragón había manipulado en un principio el viento para que todos los marinos se largasen en sus barcos rápidamente y así empezar fuerte desde un principio. Los cuerpos de todos los piratas del Yonkō estaban desperdigados por toda la isla debido a la crudeza de la batalla, y la isla en sí ya no tenía la misma geografía.

—Debo admitir que nadie ha conseguido herirme tanto como para ponerme en serio —dice Dragon usando el viento para crear una ola de agua marina, Akainu usa la lava y lanza un puñetazo que deshace el agua.

—Yo tampoco esperaría que resultase sobrevivir a tal potencia de ataque —dice Akainu.

—¿Últimas palabras? —pregunta Dragon serio mientras Akainu se fuma un puro. Luego expulsa el humo mirando al cielo.

—Nos veremos en el Infierno —dice Akainu apretando los puños y lanzándose hacia Dragon, a una batalla que pasaría a la historia por su comienzo, desarrollo y resultado.

Monkey D. Dragon, poseedor de la extraña Kami Kami no mi para manejar los cielos como los dioses, acabaría con la vida del Yonkō más peligroso de las últimas décadas.


End file.
